La deuda que todo hombre INFIEL paga
by MtezPS
Summary: Será mucho mejor que RUEGUES que una mujer te perdone cuando la hayas lastimado...ó si no...pagarás las consecuencias...R&R!...¿DxS? **
1. Una mala 'amiga'

**Hola!!**

**Aquí estoy con otra nueva historia... y que también espero que les guste...  
Ya la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo... es más, hasta la había empezado a hacerla en una historieta... pero me entró la flojera y no la seguí continuando... jeje... por eso decidí pasarla a fic, y publicarla antes de iniciar la escuela, para que cada vez que inicie sesión aquí,se me acuerde y la siga actualizando... x q soy algo olvidadiza... :3**

**Bueno, no los seguiré aburriendo más... así que ... al fic!**

* * *

Por: Stephanie Phantom

_"La deuda que todo hombre INFIEL paga"_

( Capítulo 1 )

Había amanecido... y otra vez con las mismas carreras desde temprano por "eso" de la escuela... Samantha Manson, ó mejor dicho, "Sam", deberas que no llevaba ninguna prisa,la condenada, por entrar a la escuela, es más, su mamá es la que siempre andaba detrás de ella, por así decir... Por que "ir a la escuela", significaba que entonces se encontraría de nuevo con su ahora "amigo": Daniel Fenton... su ex-novio desde hace un par de meses aproximadamente, o si no es que más...  
Sí... ya saben que a los 14 años se hicieron novios, pues, su relación sólo pudo durar 2 años y medio, por algunas consecuencias que se dieron... y Samantha creyendo que sería "_eterno", compartiendo todo y hasta quizás, algún día, casarse y tal vez tener hijos, pero que sería con Daniel ..._ sí claro, si ella fué la que terminó esa relación con él...pero bueno... que ya no se hable más del pasado, y que se hable del presente!...

Al llegar a la escuela, "a las fuerzas", por los casilleros, primero se encontró con su mejor amigo Tucker Foley, él sí que es un buen amigo, el mejor que ha tenido... estuvieron hablando sobre algunas cosas de Biología, cosa que se le complica mucho a Tucker y él la ayudaba con el exámen de Cómputo, que iban a presentar hoy mismo... Hasta que se presentó Daniel... sólo por desgracia para ella...

Tucker: ...y éste cablecito rojo, se conecta al azul, y... ¡listo!... ya reparaste tu CPU !

Sam: ay, gracias Tucker!... deberas que no sé ni cómo pagarte!

Tucker: pues... mmm... ¿qué tal con 200.°° dólares?... ¿ah?

Sam: si claro... qué chistoso... jaja...siempre logras ponerme de buen humor... n.n

Tucker: oye!... no era broma...¬¬

Sam: si... pero... quisiera hablar contigo de algo...más... importante...

Tucker: ¿es muy urgente?...

Sam: no... bueno sí...bueno... no lo sé... pero nesecito desahogarme con alguien... y ése "alguien", pues podrías ser tú... bueno, si tú quieres... por que tú no tienes que ser ése "alguien", si tú no quieres... pero si quieres...

Tucker: ok ...ya entendí, señorita trabalenguas... jeje... claro!... dime...

Sam: ay, gracias!... deberas que me hace falta desahogarme... Pues se trata de..._ / pero la interrumpió Danny al llegar... /_

Danny: Hola Tucker!... hola Sam...antha, Samantha!

Tucker: qué onda?... qué cuentas viejo?

Sam: ...

Danny: ah si!... Tucker!... ¿me podrías ayudar con el exámen?... es que ayer tuve que salir para... _/ pero se vió interrumpido ahora por Sam... /_

Sam:_ / hace como que mira su reloj /_ ...oh!... lo siento Tucker, pero se me hace tarde para la clase de Historia... y sabes que es mi clase favorita...

Tucker: si, claro, te veo luego...

Sam: ok... adios Tucker!... Daniel...¬¬ _/ una vez que Sam se alejó un poco, Danny comenzó a hablar... /_

Danny: y... ¿a ésta que le pasa?

Tucker: emmm... no lo sé... ¿porqué no se lo preguntas tú?

Danny: siiii claaaro... ¿si no ves que todo el tiempo ahora me ignora?...

Tucker: pues no lo sé... era justo de lo que ella me iba a hablar, pero...

Danny: ¡¿pero qué?!

Tucker: oye... tranquilo viejo... es lo que te trato de decir!...

Danny: pues escúpelo de una buena vez!

Tucker: no puedo!... porque en el momento que ella me lo iba a decir, tú llegaste!...

Danny: aahh... ¿tú crees que ella piense lo mismo que yo?...

Tucker: ...que tal vez, sólo tal vez... que terminaron... ¿¿haya sido un gran error que cometieron??

Danny: pues... sí... ¿tú crees?...

Tucker: pues...

Danny: díme la verdad y nada más que la verdad...

Tucker: pues la verdad... es que lo dudo mucho...¿sí?

Danny: bueno... ¿y entonces qué crees que sea de lo que te iba a hablar?

Tucker: no tengo ni la menor idea... y no creas que te voy a contar...

Danny: ¿pero porqué?...

Tucker: por que tooodo lo que ella me ha contado, sólo son secretos... y me pide qué los guarde para mí mismo... y luego YO la aconsejo... por que ahora soy el único amigo que le queda... y no es justo que lo que ella piense secretamente, lo ande gritando "_a los 4 vientos"..._

Danny: aaahhh... _/ dice sarcásticamente, como siempre... /_ ...entonces... ¿dices que es plática de chicas, no?

Tucker: yo nunca dije eso...

Danny: claro que sí... si ella te cuenta todo eso nada más a tí, significa que tú eres su _"amiga"..._

Tucker: claro que no!

Danny: pues a mi me parece que sí... n.n

Tucker: ya, basta!... ¿quieres que te ayude, sí ó no?

Danny: está bien... pero ya vámonos que a nosotros también se nos hará tarde...

Tucker: ok... / ...e_mpiezan a caminar hacia su salón de clases... / _

Danny: y si... hipotéticamente hablando, claro... te pagara... ¿me contarías lo que te dirá?

Tucker: mmm... NO

Danny: ¿y...con 200.°° dólares?... por que se vé que nesecitas dinero para el nuevo PDA 2008... / _pone sonrisa macabra... /_

Tucker: mmm... _/ piensa... /_ ...es una muy buena oferta... _/ le responde... /_ ... tal vez... déjame pensarlo bien...

Danny: ok... / _jaja, sabía que caería... (pensó)... /_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado... y también ustedes esperen el siguiente capítulo!... que lo subiré "pronto"... jeje...**

**No me maten por lo de Cómputo... por eso de los cablecitos rojos y azules... es que yo no sé nada de electrónica!... y lo tuve que poner todo inventado... :´(  
No soy como Tucker...¬¬ ... y nunca lo seré...**

**Bueno... ya tengo que terminar ésto para poder actualizar mis otras historias... :3  
Nos leemos!**

**R&R!!**


	2. Necesito una respuesta

**Hi wonder world****...!**

**Éste es el capítulo 2 de éste fic... y lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo!... es q iniciaron las clases... de nuevo...¬¬... y ahora otra temporada de exámenes!... así q ahorita estoy aprovechando para hacerlo... n.n**

**Pero me gustaría saber que andan leyendo éste Fic y también los demás con sus valiosos reviews... x q si no me ando aquí matando para q salgan más ó menos bien... ¿¡y q tal si absolutamente nadie los lee?!... así q inviten a sus amigos ó familiares ó lo q sea, para q me los envíen!...  
TAMBIÉN ACEPTO REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS!... APROVECHEN!... :3**

**ahora ... Al fic!!**

* * *

By: Steph

_" La deuda que todo hombre INFIEL paga __"_

( Capítulo 2 )

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
__9:16 am_

_...Ya estando en clases de Química...  
__-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Tucker: _/ ...vé q Danny se queda dormido en mera clase... sólo suspira y vuelve a prestar atención al profesor llamado "Isaías"... /_

Danny: Zzzzz... _/ roncando con todo y la baba sobre las libretas en las que está dormido... /_

Isaías: ...el elemento químico: "Hierro" en la Tabla Periódica es llamado científicamente: "_Fe"_ y... _/ ...se da cuenta que uno de sus alumnos está dormido... /_ ¡¡Daniel Keith Fenton!!

Danny:_ /se levanta rápidamente... /_ ¡Ah sí!... ¡¡La Invasión a Polonia ó más bien conocida como: _"Operación Fall Weiss",_ se dió por parte del ejército Alemán en septiembre de 1939... Fué el detonante de la _Segunda Guerra Mundial, _acabó con la Segunda República Polaca y además...!!

Isaías: _/ lo interrumpe... / _¡Joven!... ¡No estamos en clase de Historia y no me anda poniendo atención!

Danny: ¡¿Ah?!... _/ se talla muy bien los ojos para cerciorarse de quién rayos le andaba hablando... y le responde tartamudeando por sus nervios... / _... ah, pe-perdón maestro, de verdad... e-es que anoche no dormí lo suficiente... a-aparte hoy tengo exámen de Cómputo y...

Isaías: ¡No me interesa!... ¡Ahora recoja sus cosas y váyase al "aula de castigo"!

Danny: bien... ¬¬ _/ sale del salón y realiza lo ya ordenado por el maestro... /_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
__9:30 am_

_Después de que acabara ésa clase...  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Danny: _/ sale de ése salón y vé que Tucker lo andaba esperando afuera.../ _

Tucker: oye viejo!... ¿qué te pasó ahí?

Danny: ah, nada...

Tucker: ¿cómo que nada?... A:"nada", ¿te refieres a que te expulsaran de una clase?

Danny: sí... bueno, no... ¡Aghhh!... mira, ya no quiero dar más explicaciones...

Tucker: Ta'weno... ¬¬

Danny: Tuck... ¡cuenta, cuenta!

Tucker: ¿qué cosa?

_Danny_: lo de: "_ya sabes quién"..._

Tucker: ¿quién?

Danny: Sam... ¬¬

Tucker: ¡ah sí!... jeje

Danny: ¿qué te dijo?

Tucker: nada... Ú.Ù

Danny: ¡¿cómo que nada?!... ¡te debió de haber dicho algo!

Tucker: ¡pues no me dijo nada!... ¿sí?... no cruzé ninguna palabra con ella en toda ésta clase...

Danny: ¿pues sabes qué?... no haces un buen esfuerzo... ¬¬

Tucker: ¿y qué más quieres que haga?... ¡¿porqué no le preguntas tú, viejo?!

Danny: ¡no lo sé!... debe ser por que ella tampoco ha cruzado palabra alguna conmigo!...

Tucker: sí, bueno... pero ya cálmate... te enojas fácilmente... ¬¬

Danny: sí, lo sé...

Tucker: y eres "_bi-polar"_...

Danny: ¡oye!... Ò.Ó

Tucker: ¿ya ves?... _/ pone mirada malvada... /_

Danny: jaja, es cierto!... n.n

Tucker: oye enserio, ya deja de hacer eso... da miedo...

Danny: bueno, pero necesito que le preguntes a Sam... por favor...

Tucker: e-es que... n-no sé...

Danny: ...y sigues guardando "_secretitos para chicas"_... ¬¬

Tucker: OK, te diré que sí para que dejes de fregarme...

Danny: ¿pero prometes hacerlo?

Tucker: sí, ya te dije que sí... ¬¬

Danny: ¿de veras?...

Tucker: ajá, como sea... pero ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde para la próxima clase...

Danny: OK!... gracias Tuck!... _/ se van... /_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
10:00 am _

_En la siguiente clase...  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Danny ya estaba tan desesperado al ver que Tucker no hacía nada con tal de ayudarlo... así que decidió tratar de hablarle a Sam, pero ella estaba al final de la fila en el que él se encontraba, entonces tuvo que mandar una de esas típicas "notitas" que mandan las chicas para comunicarse, cosa que le pareció demasiado cursi ó guey, porque nunca había mandado nada así... pero tuvo que hacerlo por un severo trauma que lo sofocaba al no saber nada sobre Sam... en la "cartita" estaba escrito:  
_*Sam, soy Danny, ¿nos vemos después en la salida?... necesito hablar contigo...*_

Los compañeros se van pasando ésa notita hasta llegar a Sam, quién no le tomó importancia ó ella ya sabía de quién se trataba, así que la agarró entre sus manos, la arrugó y la botó al suelo, como si fuera un desperdicio, una basura...

Danny se dió cuenta de lo sucedido... y no fué nada tonto, intentó volverle a mandar otra carta, pero ya había sonado la campana que marca el fin de la clase... era la salida, la hora en la que se supone que se iba a encontrar con ella para conversar... todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir, pero parecía que Sam tenía demasiada prisa, porque salió de ahí con el paso veloz... Danny iba a hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo, ya que tenía un tremendo desorden sobre su pupitre y se lo impedía... con la mirada, le dijo a Tucker que la alcanzara y la distraiga un poco... y eso fué lo que Tucker hizo, mientras que Danny guardara sus cosas rápidamente...

Cuando Danny al fin los alcanzó, Tucker se despidió de ella y los dejó a solas... Sam trató de huir, pero no lo consiguió, ya que Danny la tomó por los brazos a la fuerza y la pegó enfrente de los casilleros,, envitando así que ella se escapara de él...

Danny: y eso que pensé que no eras cobarde... _/ ella lo fulminó con la mirada y trató de zafarse, lo cuál no resultó, porque Danny la apretó todavía más... /_

Sam: ¡Auch!... ¡¡¡ya déjame en paz, Daniel!!!

Danny: ¿nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres completos de nuevo?... muy bien, _"Samantha"... _¡¿porqué ahora no me hablas como antes?!... ¿ah?... _/ bajó la voz y la soltó para que ella le responda amablemente... / _¿qué fué lo que te hice?... ú.ù

Sam: ¡es que eres un IDIOTA!

Danny: ¿y eso qué?... ¡debe de haber una razón por la cuál no me hables!... ¿¡cuál es?!

Sam: ¡¡¡no tengo porqué responderte!!!

Lo empujó por el pecho y salió huyendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando solo a un Danny confundido, mirando el pasillo por dónde ella se fué... pero se dijo mentalmente que ésto no se quedará así, le estará preguntando seguidamente, hasta que su ex-novia le responda la pregunta que tanto ha querido saber... quizás ella lo haga, pero lo que le importa a Danny, es que ella vuelva a ser su "amiga" de nueva cuenta...

( ... )

* * *

**Vaya... creo que éste capi me quedó un poco más largo que el otro... n.n**

**¿SABÍAS QUE...**

**TÚ PUEDES ENVIARME REVIEWS SIN SER AUTOR DE ÉSTA PÁGINA WEB...?**

**¿No sabes cómo?... mire, te explicaré...**

**Primero, tienes que oprimir el rectángulo que aparece en la parte inferior de éste capi... uno que dice: "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**Ahora, te aparecerá una nueva ventana, en la que tendrás que escribir tu nombre ó un sobre-nombre (puede ser anónimo), tu e-mail y tus comentarios sobre cómo te pareció este capi!**

**Acepto amenazas, quejas, insultos y de todo con tal de que me envíes review!**

**Gracias a todos y hasta luego!...***

* * *

**( reviews aquí )**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
